Work Relations
by ihatepeeps
Summary: He doesn't have the best track record with girls, um, women. Even if he is like constantly saving them from themselves.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own shame and sarcasm.

* * *

**WORK RELATIONS**

It wasn't that he was bad at relationships exactly. Compared to some others he's witnessed, it wouldn't entirely be a lie to say he's okay at them. But it still wasn't one of his talents. It wasn't always his fault, of course, but he'd like to get better at them. So far, Finn had basically struck out.

Not that he would necessarily call it a relationship, but he did hookup with Santana. So he figured he'd count it for something. Besides, he did go on to be her friend and help her come to terms with her sexuality and being out of the closet even after she called him fat in like every way possible, so Santana definitely mattered. But the brief time they spent together in a kind of romantic type way was pretty awful. First, she and Brittany totally ruined his chances with Rachel (along with Jesse). Then, she was basically seducing him before making him buy her a burger, and since he hadn't come prepared to buy a burger, he had no money to buy himself one and just had to sit there and watch her eat. It sucked, and the sex hadn't even made him feel any different. Santana didn't seem to enjoy it either which actually messed with his head for a while, but then he found out she was a lesbian so it wasn't like that was his fault. Plus, even after all of this, she told Rachel about them the following year which eventually led them to their break up. So see, his relationship with Santana was mostly a disaster.

Quinn was at least a little better. She was his first real girlfriend. Like, you know, his first post puberty one. She was a cheerleader. He was quarterback. They were super popular. It was actually awesome for a while. Yeah, so it was a real bummer that she took the celibacy club seriously which he didn't think was going to be the case when he joined the club to sleep with her, but it was fine. Until she cheated on him and lied about everything. Then it was crap. And their second time around didn't seem to make much improvement since all Quinn seemed to care about was prom. Plus, like in general, she always seemed sort of crazy which was always sort of scary to him. Not to mention the fact that she was pretty selfish. Even after she got into her car accident on the way to his wedding, she still really only seemed to think of herself. And like she had already gotten into Yale at that point and actually had a settled future to look forward to, so it wouldn't have hurt to think about others. If he's learned anything, it's that he really doesn't like selfish qualities in a person. They never make him feel good or do anything for him at all really.

Thankfully, there was Rachel. They didn't have much in common. Okay, so they only had glee club in common. But they somehow worked well together. She always made him feel wonderful about himself. She had mostly supported him through everything. Plus, Rachel was the only girl who ever really let him touch her boobs. (Well, there was also that time in the fifth grade during Mitch Donaldarian's birthday party when he touched Jennifer Bloomquist's boobs but they were in a closet for seven minutes and it was completely dark and he hadn't actually meant to touch her boobs.) _Their_ eventual first time together did make him feel different. Hell, Rachel and Finn worked _better_ than most. They were epic. They were even engaged to be married to each other forever, and they were seriously the only ones who could have pulled that off. No other couple in New Directions was great enough to have superman kisses and almost weddings. No one else could hope to get married at their age. And yeah, not all of their friends approved, but they all came around eventually anyways. Besides, who really cares what other people think? Certainly not Finn Hudson.

Despite all this, it still ended. Finn recognized that Rachel needed to go to New York and that he needed to figure out what he wanted to do with his own life, for the time being at least. So he did the right thing, the mature thing, and sent her off so she wouldn't lose her way. And yeah sure, it hurt that when he did finally talk to her again and went to see her in New York, she had apparently moved on a bit with that Brody guy. Because Finn still loves her and stuff. He misses her all the time, but that whole working well thing they had before is not possible right now. At any rate, they were both happy doing their own thing at the moment so it was all probably for the best.

He supposes that's why this is all happening. He's still on the rebound or whatever. It completely makes sense that he'd develop something that's obviously and totally just a pointless crush. Except crush kind of made it sound like he was still in high school. Not cool but moving on. The point was that it didn't mean anything, and the last thing Finn needed was _another_ try and failed attempt at a relationship. Because this would _so_ just be another strike for him. See, the thing was, Finn was a man now. And sure he had learned how to be a man several times over the last few years, but it was real this time. Like he even wore ties and everything. So no. Some type of–of juvenile, inappropriate crush on a teacher wasn't going to work for him. Especially because he was also maybe technically a teacher so he should be more concerned about his students developing feelings for him.

He wasn't sure _exactly_ how it started, but it was probably because she was the only faculty member who was nice to him aside from Coach Beiste. No one in and around the teacher's lounge really seemed to like him or want him there. It was most likely because it was weird for them to think of Finn as their peer since he was still in their classes only just last year. Not to mention the fact that he was pretty sure they also resented him a bit since they all went to more school after high school and paid way too much money to earn their teaching degrees while Finn, well, Finn shot himself in the leg. Then, of course, he had to deal with Sue Sylvester on top of everyone else. He wasn't even sure why she hated him and glee club so much again since last year she actually helped them win Nationals but okay. So, you see, the only bright spot for Finn in this part of McKinley seemed to be his former guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury. It's just…_none_ of this should be happening.

There are the obvious reasons why this could be another mess of his, and he's thought over them quite a bit. However, the most glaring one seems to be the fact that she's engaged to Mr. Schue. They were set to get married soon, and last Finn checked, he was still supposed to be the best man. He was like Mr. Schue's best friend which always made him feel pretty cool since no one else in glee had the same type of relationship with their instructor. And along with that, he couldn't hurt the dude that gave him New Directions to take over. Finn was finding himself all over again through leading the new glee club. And again, not like anything is actually going to happen because it's just a pointless crush and all, but Finn really doesn't want to be the one responsible for stealing his friend's girl. He'd never want to be the type of guy who does that.

Still, what was so bad about just having another friendship? He could work through his misplaced rebound feelings while doing so. Miss Pillsbury was great. Even back when Finn was still a student, he liked her as far as teachers went. She gave him really good advice on how to remain popular and keep his girlfriend. She even helped him look into colleges he didn't want to go to. And okay, he also maybe thought she was a little weird sometimes because she always seemed kind of nervous and had that whole need-for-clean thing, but she was nice and tried to listen. That hadn't changed either. She was still able to be his guidance counselor, only he supposes now it wasn't high school guidance counselor so much as it was life guidance counselor. She talked to him about his job and added responsibilities at the garage and everything that was going on with Burt and his mom. She'd help him with what he was supposed to do as part of the McKinley staff along with helping him in glee. She was actually very good at helping him with assignments for New Directions. Like he wasn't sure why Mr. Schue didn't bring her in more often. So really, he could keep talking to her and continue their friendship. Finn was allowed to think of himself for a change.

That is why he started off his day by going to her office.

"Emma. Good morning." He greeted her brightly before popping his eyes open a bit. "I mean Miss Pillsbury." Crap. What the hell? "Sorry. Even though it is still your name and stuff so it's not really that horrible and well." Right. Cool.

"Good morning, Finn." She took pity on him. "Why are you here so early? Is everything okay? You didn't have another run-in with Sue, did you?"

"No, I haven't seen Sue. I mean Miss Pillsbury. I mean Coach Sylvester. Crap, what's wrong with me?"

She smiled friendly in spite of him, and he gratefully found himself laughing a bit. Because, well, that was awkward.

"Well for future reference, I think Will always found it best to avoid the athletic halls." She continued on.

It was really weird how he never noticed how tiny and adorable her voice was over the last four years. It was like a chipmunk voice which was totally different than what he's used to. Rachel's voice was big enough to define her. Quinn's voice was snappy but quiet. Santana's…he was pretty sure Santana didn't even use real words a lot of the time so he had no idea what to make of it. Even Kurt, back when he liked Finn, had some type of authoritative tone.

Crap again. She was still talking and now he missed what she just said. He really needs to work on that. It happens with like every female he talks to.

"So why have you come by?" She reiterated.

"Um…just thought I'd say hi?"

"Oh." She answered, unsure. "Well, hello."

"Also, I'm really worried about Sam and Brittany." He tried to calmly take a seat across from her and think of why he's worried about Sam and Brittany exactly. They seemed fine. Well, they seemed present in attendance. And now Emma, damn it, Miss Pillsbury was still waiting for an answer. Great. Um. "They seem to be really close now and are fake married…or something so babies are the next logical step and I'm worried that they're…not smart enough this year to go through with it."

"Oh my, that's serious."

"I don't think anyone really knows what's wrong with them. Also, I think Tina's about a day away from dedicating 'Every Breath You Take' to Blaine. So yeah." He frowned to himself. "Glee is actually very weird this year if I think about it."

"Well perhaps I can reestablish the celibacy club I ran myself. It would prevent any Pierce-Evans welfare children, and it may give Tina a lesson in personal space if that does in fact turn out to be a problem."

"Cool." He grinned. But really he had no idea why he was using the glee club members like this. What he just said may not even be true. He's practically lying just to talk to Emma slash Miss Pillsbury.

Maybe it was a glee instructor job requirement.

"And here." She reached behind her to grab a few pamphlets to pass over to him.

_How Legs Can Sometimes Fall Off During Childbirth_, _So You've Lost Some Of Your Little Buddies_, _Why Stalking Can Lead To Kleptomania And Other Forms of Repression_, and _If You Find Yourself To Be A Bella Swan_ respectively.

"Just have them read those over and tell them to come by for sessions." She smiled on politely. "And I'll see you at lunch."

Finn nodded as he stood back up. Lunch sounded good. They could do lunch. People did lunch. Besides, he couldn't stay around here lying about his club. Except that he came in way too early for this and now had nothing to do for the next twenty or so minutes. Oh well. Maybe he could just straighten out the choir room's chairs. Maybe remove some. They always seemed to have too many.

He instead quickly turned back around. "Kitty's gonna kill Joe."

"What?" Emma sat up in minor shock.

"And maybe Marley too." He added as gravely as he could.

Yeah, Finn was so super screwed.

**END**


End file.
